SZYM Intruder
Details Pictured is the SZYM Intruder Vertex 6.1.1 with a Green Lantern custom theme. MarketPlace or In-World Link https://marketplace.secondlife.com/p/SZYM-Intruder-Police-Car-Civilian-Sedan/4297604 Review Before I buy something on the Marketplace, I check the reviews. The SZYM Intruder has mostly five star and a very few four star reviews. This is a high quality vehicle! You're not getting just a single car in the box. The Vertex is the "marked" police car with a light bar on top and a push bar in front. The Priority model is another marked police car, but with a flat light bar rather than the seven-light model on the Vertex. The SYZM Intruder Agent is an "unmarked" black sedan with strobe lights front and rear (think "Men in Black"). There's one called Taxi (guess what that one looks like). The Civilian model is what your grandmother uses to drive to the liquor store, and the Economy model has 10 fewer prims, and is probably what you should use to drive on the Drivers of SL courses on weekends. Right click on the Intruder and select Drive, and your avatar climbs into the driver's seat. The camera zooms in to show your hand turning the ignition key and putting the car into Drive, and then zooms back out to the normal camera view from the rear. The sound is an unobtrusive low rumble. Driving is very smooth and the steering is too, not jerky at all. The Page Up and Page Down keys are your gear shift. You have ten gears to choose from but I wouldn't go above number six. The HUD shows you what gear you are in and the speed you're going, and also allows you to control the lights and sirens and spotlights and the messages on the Arrow Stick in the rear window and lots of other things. In the trunk you have traffic cones, flares, a fire extinguisher, and crime scene tape. Click on any of these and they will attach to you and you can use them! The fire extinguisher puts out a phenomenal amount of foam! The most amazing thing about this car is what happens when you click on it to bring up the menu. A menu choice called "Man Config" takes you to a web page that lets you set up almost every part of the car's graphics. You can get Photoshop templates from the web page that allow you to customize the whole thing. When you upload your graphics and save your configuration, one click on the web page changes the whole car to exactly what you specified. I have parts of the Green Lantern oath on the front and rear fenders, the Green Lantern symbol on the roof, and my license plate says "JORDAN." It's just amazing to me to select a different color on the web page and watch my car change color in Second Life. I had my share of problems driving the Vertex down the Linden roads with my lights flashing. Several times I ended up flying among the clouds in a sitting position, looking at the message about how my car had been returned to my Lost and Found folder. But now I'm kind of thinking that the Economy model is worth a try, with the driver stripped of his HUDs and scripted items. The SZYM Intruder is not cheap to buy, but it's a joy to drive. I'm really glad I bought one. Category:Browse Category:Cars